A cooking range includes an oven section indirectly heating foods using high temperature heat air to heat objects within its cabin, which forms a tight space, and a cook-top section directly heating the foods, wherein the oven section and the cook-top section are combined in a single unit.
The cooking range may be categorized into three types based on heat sources that are an electric oven range adopting an electric heater as a heat source, a microwave oven equipped with a magnetron which heats the foods via penetration of microwaves generated from a super high frequency oscillator into the foods, and a gas oven using flames from a gas fuel burner for heating the foods. Likewise, the cooking range may be categorized based on heat sources of the cook top section.
A conventional cooking range includes a cavity that is heated for cooking food. The cavity is opened or closed by a door that is moveable to provide access to the cavity. An internal cavity is horizontally defined with racks provided to enable multiple trays, pans or pots of food items to be placed therein at different levels within the cavity. The racks are moveable toward the door along a guide rail positioned inside the cavity. The cook top section is defined with a controller for displaying a user menu and controlling an entire operation of the cooking range.
When foods are cooked, heat from the cavity is transmitted to an outer case and the cook top section of the oven section, whereby a locally-overheated hot spot is generated. Among other things, the hot spot may increase the temperature of kitchen furniture surrounding a built-in range or cause an erroneous operation of the controller at the cook top section.